Divine Directives
by Klainelover1997
Summary: After a near death experience, Katie Anderson-Hummel discovers a new and amazing power to heal others. Despite the lack of belief from her parents, Katie's full of belief and is not afraid to use her gift if it means helping others. But, every action comes with a consequence.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like fifty million years lol! But, this story like took over my brain and so far it's been really fun writing it. I based it off a movie I saw on Netflix called, "Heavan's Door." but of course I had to change it up a little bit and klaine-ify them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

A cool breeze blew through the air on a beautiful Saturday morning. It whistled through the trees, whose leaves were just beginning their transition from that familiar summer green to the annual autumn red, yellow and orange. The temperature outside was perfect. Just a light sweatshirt or jacket was enough to keep the body content. Throughout the streets, children played with one another, bouncing balls back and forth or drawing peacefully with sidewalk chalk. This beautiful sight was one that brought a smile to Burt Hummel's face. He loved this time of year, especially because he got see his sons and gorgeous granddaughters, Katie and Isabella-no- Bella. The six year old was persistent. Despite her grandfather telling her what a beautiful name Isabella was, she still insisted on being called just Bella.

She was a little diva in the making, just like her father has been at that age. Twelve year old, Katie, on the other, seemed more down to earth. She was content running outside, kicking a soccer ball or just sitting on the grass, listening to birds sing in tall trees above her.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Katie called, which brought Burt out of his thoughts. "Come play with me!" she added, a cheerful, white-toothed smile, plastered to her face.

"I'm coming sweetheart." Burt replied as he pushed himself up from the cement step in the front of the house and lumbered over to his granddaughter.

"Are you ready?" Katie asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be kid." He replied with a laughter. It was then that Katie broke away from her grandfather and began dribbling the ball up the yard towards a pop up soccer net that she had insisted on bringing from home. Burt honestly didn't know when she even got a chance to use that thing, living in New York City and all. He watched as his granddaughter ran away from him and got closer to the net. Then, just before she reached it, she lifted her leg in the air and gave the ball a hard kick that sent it soaring into the net. "Great job kiddo!" he called. "You're getting pretty good." Katie picked up the ball and ran back to her grandfather.

"Thanks…" She said, her voice lacking enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked. He knew his granddaughter well enough to know when something was bothering her.

"A lot of my teammates are better than me." She confessed.

"Well then you just need to practice." Burt replied, playfully grabbing her hands and swinging them around.

"I try…" Katie mumbled. "But, no one is ever around to practice with me. Daddy is always working with Miss Isabelle and Dad is grading papers for his classes. And - Bella's not the best competition."

"Then, I'll help you practice." Burt said happily.

"Grandpa...have you ever even played soccer?" Katie asked, a suspicious grin on her face.

"Well, no." Burt replied honestly. "But I've played football. It can't be that different,can it?" he told her.

"Very!" Katie replied cheekily.

"Well then...how about moral support? You do all the work and I'll be cheering for ya' every step of the way." Burt told her. "Maybe I'll even call your Aunt Santana to get some of those fancy cheers she did back in highschool." This got Katie laughing. The little giggles erupting out of her mouth were practically music to Burt's ears.

"I love you grandpa!" She squealed as she dove into her grandfather's embrace. "You're the best grandpa ever." she added.

"And you're the best granddaughter ever." Burt replied. "-but don't tell Bella." he quickly added. As they broke away from one another, Burt felt a pang of pain run up his arm and then he couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest and muffled out a groan before he felt his knees collapse and he fell to the solid ground beneath him.

"Grandpa!" Katie yelled as she quickly crouched down next to him. "Grandpa, please wake up! Daddy! Dad! Hurry! Something is wrong with Grandpa!" Burt could vaguely hear her cries, but he was being consumed by total darkness. It started in the corners of his eyes and slowly crept its way across Burt's full line of vision. Soon, Burt couldn't see his granddaughter's panicked face any longer. The darkness had consumed him, but now he could see something else; A little yellow dot of light that seemed to be growing larger and larger right before his very eyes.

**I know this is starting off pretty angsty, but hang in there with me. This is only the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 1

The day of the funeral was a lot like the day of Burt's death. The temperature was the same and a cool breeze was in the air. The only difference was that the sun was completely covered by the mountains of clouds in the sky. Although...that seemed fitting in Katie's eyes. If her grandfather wasn't there, she didn't think the sun should be either.

Katie had tried to be strong. She had never seen her Daddy cry that hard before...and there was nothing she could do to help him. Her Dad had tried to comfort him, but her Daddy merely pushed him away. They had been fighting lately. And, even though they tried to hide it from her and Bella, Katie knew. She knew something wasn't right between her fathers...she just didn't know what.

"It was a wonderful service." Carole said, as they stood in the cemetery by Burt's grave. "He would've like it."

"Do you think Grandpa is okay?" Bella asked softly.

"Sure, he is honey." Carole replied as she reached down and picked up the little girl. "I just hope, he finds his way alright. You know your grandpa, he never was very good with directions."

"Finds his way to where Grandma?" Katie asked, nestling herself to her grandmother's side.

"Oh, to Heaven sweetheart." Carole replied a smile on her face. "You're Uncle Finn and Grandma Elizabeth are probably waiting for him, so if he gets lost, they'll be able to bring him home."

"Okay, that's enough of that." Kurt said cutting in, as he took Bella from Carole's arms. "Katie, I want you to take your sister to the car." he added as he handed the little girl to her older sister. Katie nodded and led her sister away from her fathers and grandmother. "I wish you wouldn't fill their heads with that nonsense." Kurt snapped at Carole.

"It's not nonsense…" Carole said in defense.

"You don't know...you can't prove anything." Kurt replied. "And I won't have them putting this false hope into something that doesn't exist."

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine interrupted. "We know what you believe, but that doesn't mean the girls have to have the same ideas. If they want to believe in Heaven, they should be allowed to."

"But it's ridiculous Blaine!" Kurt said exasperated.

"Just because some bad stuff has happened like your dad dying and the-" Blaine began, but Kurt gave him a glare that quickly silenced him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence…" Kurt said, tears in his eyes. "I'm taking the kids home. You can ride with Carole." he added before stomping off towards the car. Katie and Bella were waiting when he got there. "Get in the car." he ordered.

"Aren't we waiting for Dad?" Katie asked as she opened the back door.

"No," Kurt told her. "He's coming home later."

"I want to stay with Dad and Grandma." Katie argued.

"Katie, no." Kurt repeated sternly. "Just get in the car." Katie pouted and reluctantly got into the car and put her seatbelt on. Sometimes her Daddy made her so mad. He never listened to a thing she said. Katie didn't even understand why he was so mad. What was so bad about believing in Heaven? The way that her grandma talked about it made Katie get butterflies in her stomach. Heaven sounded like a wonderful place. There were angels and you got to see all of your family. Why wouldn't you want to believe in a place like that?

Katie could picture her grandpa doing all of his favorite things like watching sports- did angels have sport teams? She figured they probably did. The angels who had been athletes had to do something in their spare time. And, he was probably fixing cars. Her grandfather had been the best mechanic she knew. He had even shown her a few things. He used to tell her that she wasn't going to be one of those girls who just got stranded when their car broke down and had to wait for a man to come and save her.

"But Grandpa, I can't even drive!" Katie had told him.

"But one day you'll be able to and when your tire pops, you'll know how to fix it all by yourself." Burt countered. He had spent the rest of the day showing her how to change a tire and they both got black grease all over their hands and clothing. That had really made her Daddy mad, but he got over it when he saw how proud Katie was of herself. Her grandpa was probably putting all of the other mechanics up in Heaven to shame. Angels had to have cars, right? Their wings probably got tired at some point.

After about ten minutes of driving, Kurt pulled into the driveway of Burt and Carole's house in Lima. Katie loved it here. It was way better than their flat in New York City. There was room to run and play here, unlike New York. If she wanted to practice soccer in New York, Katie had to beg her fathers to take her to the soccer fields or Central Park, which they rarely agreed to. In Lima, there were grassy landscapes all around to run on and huge trees for her to climb. Tree climbing was a personal hobby that always proved to give her fathers' a heart attack. But, Katie loved it. Just getting to see the view from the top was worth all the bumps, bruises, and cuts she got on the way up and down.

All three of them got out of the car and headed inside. Bella immediately sat down on the living room floor to play with her dolls and Kurt went to the kitchen to check the messages on his phone. Katie on the other hand didn't know what to do… The house felt so empty without her grandfather's boisterous laughter echoing through the house. She sighed and made her way down the hallway to his old office and slowly opened the door. It had been untouched since he died, even the dirty glass and plate he had the day before sat on his desk. Katie walked inside and sat down in the huge leather chair. She leaned her head back and inhaled the comforting scent of her grandfather and let out a few tears. She missed him so much. While sitting there, she heard the front door slam shut and figured it must be her Dad and grandmother.

"Kurt?" Blaine called after hanging his black peacoat on the coatrack by the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Kurt called. Blaine smiled at Bella and gave her a kiss on the head before going into the kitchen. "Where's Carole?" Kurt asked immediately, when he saw his husband.

"She saw Mr. Shue, Mrs Shue, and Daniel." Blaine said. "She wanted to stay and talk. They said that they would give her a ride home." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I told you to do that…" He spat back.

"I wanted to talk to you...what was I supposed to do? Drag her away." Blaine argued.

"Stay with her." Kurt retorted. "Think about someone other than yourself for a change."

"That is not fair, Kurt." Blaine said. "Just stop. I don't want to fight in front of Bella and Katie."

"Well, I don't know how much more of this I can take, Blaine?" Kurt replied angrily as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Blaine following behind him. When they were both in the guest room, Blaine shut the door behind them.

"Look, I know that you're angry and grieving your dad, but that doesn't give you a right to be so mean to me." Blaine told Kurt.

"I wouldn't have to be so mean if you just did the little things I asked you to do!" Kurt retorted.

"I have been! I've done everything you have asked me to!" Blaine defended. "I tried to be your rock when your dad first died. I loved him too and I didn't even get a chance to grieve myself."

"Oh poor you…" Kurt snapped coldly. "You don't know what I've felt like for the past few weeks. Like parts of me...died with them. With my dad, with-" Kurt broke off.

"I don't know what you've been feeling?" Blaine asked. "She was my baby too, Kurt. You may have had the biological connection to her, but she was my baby too."

"I told you that I didn't want to go through that process again. I knew it was too risky." Kurt argued, tears in his eyes. "But you just kept pushing me."

"You eventually told me you did want a baby!" Blaine said. "You even acted like you were excited. What was I supposed to think?" he argued. " You know, It wasn't anyones fault that she died. The doctor said sometimes miscarriages just happen and they don't know why. All I know is there had to be a reason." Kurt scoffed.

"Don't start with that God crap." Kurt spat. "I don't want to hear that there's always a reason for this. Well tell me, why did my dad die? Why did God take him away from Carole and from us and our girls. Why did God kill our baby?"

"I don't know…" Blaine mumbled. It was then that Katie made her way out of Burt's office. She crept into the hallway and put her ear up to the door and listened as her dads' fought.

"You know what I don't know?" Kurt asked. "Why we're even together anymore. All we do is fight. How can you be happy?"

"I'm not…" Blaine said. "But, this is just a bad patch. I still love you."

"I-I can't do it anymore." Kurt said. "I can't keep feeling this miserable anymore."

"So, what are you saying?" Blaine asked, tears running down his face.

"I want a divorce." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, no...We can go to counseling. I-I don't want to get divorced." Blaine cried.

"Well, I do." Kurt cried back. "And...I think you should go…back to New York. I'm going to stay here with the girls. Carole shouldn't be alone."

"You can't just take them away from me. I'm their father too." Blaine said angrily, while tears still rolled down his cheeks. "And what about school? Are you just going to take Katie away from all of her friends?"

"It'll be better for her in the end." Kurt replied, completely straight faced. "They both like it here anyway. And, I'm sure Isabelle will let me work from home on the magazine and online. I want you out of here by tonight. You can say goodbye to the girls then." Kurt said before storming out of the bedroom. Katie had long since removed herself from the floor by the door and went into the room she was sharing with Bella. She threw herself down on the bed and just sobbed. She didn't want to move. Even though she loved Lima, she grew up in New York. That was where all of her friends were. That was her home. And, she really didn't want to be without her Dad. Katie stayed in the room for the rest of the day and didn't talk to anyone.

Around seven, Katie heard a knock at the door. Then, her dad poked his head in the door. "Can you come to the living room pumpkin?" he asked. Katie nodded, her eyes already filling with tears. She knew what was going to happen. When she got to the living room, both of her fathers were there with Bella. Her Dad's bags were sitting by the front door and he was kneeling down by her younger sister."

"Now, I want you to give me a huge Bella hug." Blaine said to his daughter. Bella nodded and hugged her dad tightly. "I love you so much." he added kissing her head. "Be good for Daddy okay?" Bella nodded, not really understanding what was going. Then Blaine turned to Katie and a dam broke.

"Dad, please don't leave." Katie cried. Blaine enveloped his little girl in a tight hug.

"I have to honey." Blaine said, getting a little choked up. "It'll only be for a little while."

"I want to go with you. I want to go home." Katie cried.

"No, you have to stay with Daddy." Blaine told her. "Take care of Bella. Can you do that for me?" Katie nodded and then buried herself in her father's shoulder and let the tears flow. Eventually Blaine pulled away. He knew that if he didn't go soon, he would miss his flight. "I love you both." he said to Bella and Katie as he picked up his bags and then left.

Katie felt a feeling of anger well up in her chest. "This is all your fault!" She screamed at Kurt before running off to her bedroom and collapsing in a fit of tears. She wished her grandfather was here. He always knew how to make her feel better, even when her world was crumbling around her.

**Saying this right not, please do not stop reading! I am the biggest klainer out there. Things will get better :)**


	3. Chapter 2

The days after Blaine left to go back to New York were hard on everyone. Carole was still upset over Burt's death and rarely left her room. Kurt, even though he claimed he wanted the divorce, was a mess. Katie had heard him crying at night, but she wasn't about to go and comfort him. He had driven her Dad away and moved herself and Bella to a place where they barely knew anyone. Kurt had enrolled Bella at Lima Elementary School and Katie at the middle school. Bella, being the social butterfly she was loved meeting all the new kids, but Katie hated it. She missed her friends in New York, but there was nothing she could do about now. She was the new kid. And, no one ever talked to the new kid. For the first whole week, she spent most of her time by herself. She ate lunch alone and usually sat on the bleachers by herself during gym. One day, she was feeling particularly ambitious and took a ball from the large white net bag and kicked it around.

"Can I play with you?" Came a soft voice. Katie looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a short boy with chestnut brown hair looking at her.

"Sure," Katie replied, as she passed the ball to the boy with her foot. "I'm Katie." she added.

"Jackson." The boy replied, kicking the ball back to her. "You have a pretty good pass…"

"Thanks, I used to play soccer...back in New York." Katie told him.

"You should play here. I'm on a co-ed league. It's not for school or anything, but it's fun."

"I-I don't know. Maybe." Katie replied. "I don't know how long we'll be here. My Dad is in New York, so…"

"Oh, so you're here with you mom?" Jackson asked.

"I-I have two dads." Katie mumbled. Why had she even mentioned that? So much for actually having a friend.

"Two dads?" Jackson asked. "That's so cool!"

"Really?" Katie replied with a laugh.

"Totally. Now, come on, kick the ball back, ball hog." He laughed. Katie laughed and let out a smile, the first one since Burt had died.

Most of the time when she was at home, Katie stayed in her room and just worked on homework. The grassy landscapes she had looked forward to not so long ago didn't seem as fun anymore. "Knock, knock." She heard one afternoon after school. Katie looked up from her math homework as saw her father in the doorway.

"Hi," she mumbled, before looking back down at her homework.

"How's your homework going?" Kurt asked, walking into Katie's bedroom.

"Fine." Katie replied, scribbling another answer on the paper.

"That's good." Kurt replied. He went to speak again, but was cut off by a loud hacking cough coming from the living room.

"Is Bella sick?" Katie asked.

'I think it's just a cold." Kurt told her. "I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow. But, I actually wanted to ask you something. How would you feel about me signing you up for the co-ed soccer league here? It might be really fun?" Katie just shrugged her shoulders. "You love soccer." Kurt added. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Katie asked. "How about the fact that we're not home?"

"Katie, we are-" Kurt started.

"No, we're not! New York is home. Not here!" Katie yelled. "Home is where all of my friends and Dad are! Why did you even make him leave?"

"Honey, it's complicated." Kurt said, trying to calm her down. "Your dad and I just need a break."

"I heard you! You're the one that asked him for a divorce." Katie yelled back. "You're ruining our family!" she added before throwing her folder to the ground and then running out of the room. Kurt was left alone on the bed. He knew that this was hurting the girls, but then again so the constant fighting. Kurt honestly didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he felt his cell phone vibrate, so he took it out of his pocket. It was Isabelle. He clicked the green phone button and then held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kurt, hey it's me." Isabelle replied. "I got your call earlier, but I was really busy. What did you want to talk about?"

'Well...umm...I recently had to move back to Lima. M-my dad died and I-I got in a fight with Blaine. We're on a break." Kurt began.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry." Isabelle said sympathetically.

"So, anyway, I was wondering if It would be possible for me to work from Lima. I could communicate with you over the phone, email, skype…" He started.

"Kurt, honey, you know that I love you like a son, but I just don't think that'll work." Isabelle said. "I really need you here…. in New York…"

"Oh…" Kurt said.

"But, I may be able to pull some strings with another place in Lima. I have some connections." Isabelle offered. "It's a small news agency, but I'm sure that they'd let you write a fashion column if I talked to them."

"Uh...thanks that'd be great." Kurt said, softly sniffling. Vogue was his dream job and it was killing him to have to give it up.

"Hey, if things get better and you come back to New York, your job will be here waiting for you." Isabelle told him.

"Thanks again, Isabelle." Kurt said. "I-I really need to go."

"Okay honey, hang in there." Isabelle replied before Kurt hung up the phone. He set the phone by his side and then curled in on himself and just let himself cry. He felt like he was loosing everything. But, Kurt quickly realized he couldn't fall apart. Dads aren't allowed to fall apart. So, he dried his tears and went out to the living room. He walked over to Bella who was lying on the couch watching TV. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, but she didn't. Then, Bella let out a loud cough. Kurt really didn't like the way her cough sounded, so he picked up the phone and called the doctor to make an appointment. He was a dad after all. Even if his world was falling apart, he couldn't stop taking care of his babies.

After fighting with her dad, Katie ran outside. She grabbed a soccer ball and the pop up soccer net and dragged it outside, her grandparents dog, Jack trailing not far behind. Jack was a ten year old golden retriever, who was notoriously lazy. Katie honestly wasn't sure why he had even followed her outside. He never wanted to play anymore. But, Katie couldn't focus on that, she was honestly so angry at her father that she couldn't think about anything else. She began kicking the ball back and forth. At one point, Katie pulled her leg back really far and kicked the ball so high that it soared into the top of an enormous pine tree. It hit a branch and then nestled itself in a little crook. Katie sighed. She didn't have another soccer ball to play with and she doubted that her father would take her to buy a new one. Even if he did agree, Katie didn't want to be around him. She looked at the tree, examining it up and down. It didn't look that high. She was pretty sure she had climbed bigger trees. She could do this. She was sure of it.

Katie started up the tree, using the branches to push herself higher and higher. It took a while, but eventually she reached the top where the ball was stuck. It was a little further away than she would have liked it be. She stretched her arm out as far as she could. Katie was so close and she wasn't ready to give up. She reached a little further and could almost reach the ball, but Katie felt her fingers slipping. She tried one last time and felt her fingertips brush against the ball. She felt so accomplished, but then she heard a loud crack and the ground fell from beneath her feet. Katie felt like she couldn't even scream. Everything was happened so quickly, but she knew she was going to die. At least she could be with her grandpa again.

Just before she hit the bottom, Katie felt herself stop. It was almost as if she was floating. She looked around, her eyes wide with fear. Katie had no idea where she was. "It's not your time yet…" A voice called to her.

"Hello?" She called back. "Is someone there?"

"It's not your time yet…" The voice repeated.

"Please just come out!" Katie called. But there was no answer. Suddenly, Katie felt herself begin to move again. She saw the tree limbs and pine needles around her and then she hit the ground, but not very hard, the soccer sitting next to her. She looked around in a panic. How was she still alive? And where had that voice come from? What on earth had just happened?

**What do you guys think? Pretty crazy right? **


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kurt woke up early to get Bella to the doctor. The little girl still had an awful cough that wouldn't go away, but didn't show any other symptoms. Nevertheless, Kurt was worried. He walked into the six year old's room and woke her up out of her peaceful slumber. "Bella, sweetheart, wake up…" he whispered softly. The blonde haired little girl's eyes began to flutter until they finally opened to see her Daddy. Bella held her arms out to her father and Kurt graciously took his little girl into his arms. Usually she claimed she was much too old to be held, so he was going to any time he could get.

Kurt went to the closet and grabbed a pair of purple leggings and long sleeved white top with a rhinestone butterfly on it. Then, he went back over to the bed and sat his little girl down. Kurt stripped her of her pajamas and pulled on her outfit for the day. Afterwards, he brushed Bella's hair and put a headband on her head to keep the wispy blonde strands from getting in her face. "You ready to go?" he asked. Bella nodded h and reached out for her Daddy's hand. Together they walked downstairs into the kitchen where Carole was sitting at the table reading the paper. "Katie's still sleeping, but I have to take Bella to her appointment. Can you just keep an eye on her?" Kurt asked her.

"Sure I can," Carole said, as she took another sip on her coffee.

"Okay, say bye to Grandma." Kurt prompted to Bella as he pulled a light jacket over her tiny arms.

"Bye Grandma." Bella said sweetly, with a wave of her hand. Carole gave her a wave and then they were off. Kurt lifted Bella into the car and buckled her into her carseat. Then, he shut the door and went around the car to get into the driver's seat. Once in the car, he put the key into the ignition and start the car up. After, putting the car into drive, Kurt back down the driveway and headed over to the doctors office. All the while he was driving, Kurt couldn't help but worry. Bella had never really been sick before. She was generally a healthy child, but this cough just wouldn't go away. There was just something in Kurt's gut that told him something was wrong.

After driving for about ten minutes, Kurt pulled into a parking spot at the pediatricians office. He put the car in park and then went around and helped Bella out of the backseat. Hand in hand, they walked into the building and Kurt checked them in with the nurse at the front desk before taking a seat in the waiting room. "Do you want to play with the toys honey?" Kurt asked, but Bella just shook her head and buried her face into Kurt's side. Kurt gave his little girl a worried smile and a kiss on the top of her head.

"Isabella Anderson-Hummel?" a nurse called, as she opened the door.

"It's Bella." Bella said softly, hiding behind her Daddy.

"Okay, Hi Bella. I'm Kelly." The nurse said. "If you follow me, I promise we'll get you feeling all better." she added with a smile. Bella nodded and followed Kelly, Kurt by her side to a pink exam room. "Here's a gown for you to put on and the doctor will be in here shortly." Kelly said, handing Kurt the gown.

"Thank you." He replied, before Kelly left. After, Bella took off her shoes and clothing and allowed Kurt to help her put the gown on. Then, he lifted her up and sat her on the white paper coated table. It wasn't long before a doctor came in.

"Hello, Miss Bella. I heard you're not feeling very well." the man said nicely. Bella nodded her head. "I'm Doctor Connors." he added extending his hand to Kurt.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt said, shaking the man's hand. "She's had a persistent cough for the past couple days that just won't seem to go away. I might be overreacting, but I just can't shake this feeling that something's wrong." Kurt told him.

"No Mr. Anderson-Hummel, it's good you brought her in." the doctor replied. "It's better to be safe than sorry." Then, he turned to Bella. "Alright missy, can you open your mouth for me? Say ahhh!" Bella opened her mouth and Dr. Connors looked around. "How about your nose and your ears? Can I look in there too?" Bella nodded and allowed Dr. Connors to look around.

"Okay, Those look good. I just need to take a listen to your lungs." Dr. Connor said. He pulled Bella's gown back and pressed his stethoscope to her chest, which made her shiver. "That's cold huh?" Dr. Connors said with a laugh. "Okay, now breathe in and out for me sweetie." Bella did what she was told and then Dr. Connors listened, his face in a worried frown.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"I hear a little wheezing in Bella's breathing." Dr. Connors replied. "I think what she has is asthma."  
>"Asthma?" Kurt asked. "Is that dangerous?"<p>

"Untreated, yes." Doctor Connors replied. "But, we'll get her on some medication and set up with an inhaler and she'll be good." He took out his prescription pad and wrote out the two scripts. "Fill these and I promise that Bella will starting feeling a lot better."

"Thank you, Dr. Connors." Kurt replied.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Dr. Connor replied. "Bye Bella." he added before leaving the exam room. After he left, Kurt helped Bella put her clothes back on and then they checked out. On their way home, Kurt picked up the two prescriptions and then headed home. Once inside, Bella went to the living room to play and Kurt went to the kitchen where Katie was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey honey," Kurt said.

"Hi," Katie mumbled, not looking up from her cereal. Kurt sighed, he knew she was still mad. Katie had always been more fond of Blaine and he knew that it was killing her being without her Dad.

"I was wondering if you can help Grandma look after Bella for the afternoon. I have to go see a guy about a job." Kurt asked his daughter.

"You already have a job." Katie replied. "...at Vogue in New York."

"This is a job, here, in Lima." Kurt told her. Katie sighed and pushed her bowl back from her.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Katie mumbled. "But, I'm going to go outside and play." she told her father, not bothering to wait for his permission. Kurt, not wanting to start a fight, let her go. He knew he was going to be late anyway. He grabbed his keys and bag, said a quick goodbye and then was on his way.

When he got to the news outlet, he was less than impressed. It was no Vogue, but it was a job. So, Kurt took a deep breath and went inside. As he opened the door a little bell rang and a very excited man came out of the back room. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Oh Kurt!" the man said excitedly. "Isabelle has told me so much about you. I'm Stan Hawthorne."

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt added.

"So, Isabelle said you've got quite an eye for fashion." Stan began.

"Yeah, it's a real passion of mine." Kurt said.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that from your outfit." Stan said. "You look stunning." Kurt blushed.

"Thank you." he added.

"Unfortunately…" Stan started, "We don't have a fashion column at this newspaper. Can I ask you a question?" Kurt nodded his head. "Do you have children?"

"I have two little girls, Katie and Bella." Kurt replied.

"Awww, I bet they're adorable. You see we do have an opening in writing a family/lifestyle column." Stan offered.

"I-I don't know…" Kurt stuttered. "I-I never really been a writer per se. I just know a lot about fashion."

"Well, I'm sure a intelligent, well dressed man like yourself could pick it up really quick." Stan said, a white-toothed smile gleaming on his face. Once again, Kurt felt himself blushing. Despite the compliment, Kurt still was hesitant. "Hey if it would make you feel better, I could let you think about it and then maybe, meet you for dinner to talk about it." Stan offered.

"Umm, sure." Kurt replied. "I'll think about."

"Great. I really hope to have you on my team." Stan adds, laying a gentle hand on Kurt's hand. Kurt gave him a smile before pulling away and then leaving the shop. Once outside, Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty. That man was clearly flirting with him….and he hadn't stopped it. He did need that job after all...and being flirted with just felt so good.

**What do you guys think of Stan? Seems like an interesting guy...**


	5. Chapter 4

After her father has asked her to watch her little sister, Katie has simply shrugged him off and headed outside to "play", well…that's what she told her father anyway. What she was really going to do was find out what had happened to her when she had fallen out of that tree just a few days ago. The experience baffled Katie's mind. It just didn't make any sense. She should have died. She fell from at least twenty feet in the air. If she wasn't dead, she should be seriously injured. Yet, here she was, perfectly fine. And then there was that voice...that seemed to come from nowhere and seemed all too familiar.

Determined to find out the truth, Katie grabbed her trusty soccer ball and went to the big tree in her yard. She took a deep breath and examined the area to make sure no one was around. Seeing she was alone, Katie made her next move. She took the soccer ball and threw it with all of her might into the tree and gasped at what she saw. The ball didn't hit the branches and fall to the ground. It vanished with a shimmer of blue around the edges. Katie looked under the tree, just to make sure, but it wasn't there. "Where could it have gone?" she mumbled as she walked out from under the tree. As she walked back out, she felt something hit her in the back. "What that?" she exclaimed. When she fully turned around, she looked to the ground and there lay the yellow and blue soccer ball.

Katie picked up the ball once again and threw it at the tree. It disappeared again! This time, however, Katie remained facing the tree. She waited and waited and just as she was giving up hope, the ball flew out of the portal, almost as if someone had thrown it back at her.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Katie headr. In surprise, she dropped the ball and turned around to face the direction where the voice came. When she did, Katie saw it was Jackson who stood behind her.

"Where did you come from?" Katie retorted.

"Oh, my Dad lives in this neighborhood. I'm usually with my Mom." Jackson replied. "Stop avoiding my question. Where did that ball come from?"

"I don't know…" Katie told him. Just as Jackson was about to ask another question, they heard a loud crash and a sound that resembled a dying cat. Katie and Jackson looked at one another before running off in the direction of the noise. When they got there, they saw Mr. Jenkins, their elderly neighbor crouching by his car. They walked over to him and saw that it was his cat that had made that very appropriate noise.

"I didn't see him…" the man said softly. "He must have wandered out when I wasn't looking."

"Aww, poor old guy." Jackson said. Katie frowned and knelt down by the hurt animal. Any comfort she could provide it with was worth it. So, she reached her hand down and began to pet the cat. Almost instantly, as if by some sort of magic, the animal perked up and seemed completely fine.

"Whoa! What did you just do?" Jackson exclaimed.

"I-I didn't do anything. I just pet him." Katie replied, standing up from the ground.

"But he was dying and you saved him!" Jackson added.

"Yes, miss, how can I ever thank you?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"No thanks needed, because I didn't do anything." Katie said. "I think I have to go though. My dad needs me to watch my sister. I'll see you at school Jackson." she added before running back home. Once inside, Katie ran to her room and sat down on her bed out of breath. It wasn't true what she had told Jackson and Mr. Jenkins. She had done something, but she didn't know what. "What did I do? What did I do?" she muttered, shaking her head.

Out in the kitchen, Kurt had just gotten home from his job interview- or weird meeting thing. Kurt didn't really know what it was. He set his bag on the counter just in time for the phone to ring. He went over and grabbed it off of the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi, This is Mr. Jenkins from across the street." the old man said through the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Jenkins. Is there something I can do for you? Do you want me to get Carole?" Kurt asked.

"No! I wanted to talk to you!" the old man said quickly. "Your daughter is truly amazing."

"Well thank you." Kurt replied with a laugh.

"No I'm serious! My cat was near death and she saved him!" The man said. "It was like a miracle!"

"It sure sounds like it…" Kurt said, not truly understanding the man and honestly wondering if he was supposed to be on some type of medication. His daughter didn't know a thing about saving animals. She had never even had a pet. Besides interacting with Jack, the old golden retriever, Kurt was almost positive his daughter had never even been with another animal. "Well, I have to go. Carole needs my help." Kurt added.

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you. You tell that daughter of yours how amazing she is and how thankful I am." Mr. Jenkins said.

"I will. I promise." Kurt replied before hanging up the phone. He wasn't sure what was wrong with that man. The only thing Kurt was sure about was that he needed to have a talk with daughter. After dinner that night, Kurt made his way into Katie's bedroom. He frowned when he saw Jack on her bed. "Jack, get down!" Kurt said sternly. "You know you're not allowed on the bed." Katie rolled her eyes and set her book to the side as she watched her father took a seat on her bed. "So, I got a call from Mr. Jenkins today. He said you healed his cat…" Kurt began.

"I didn't do anything. I just gave it a little comfort." Katie retorted. "I promise." she added.

"I believe you.' Kurt told her. Suddenly, he was cut off by the sound of Bella's coughs.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Katie asked softly.

"She has asthma." Kurt replied. "So, we have to keep a close eye on her, okay?" Katie nodded. "Alright, time for bed. You have school in the morning." As Katie shuffled down under her covers, Jack whined loudly, sounding like he was in pain.

"I hope he isn't getting sick too." Kurt said, giving the old dog a pat on the head. Even though Jack sometimes got on his nerves, Kurt still loved him and didn't want to see him go.

"He's just old." Katie told her father. Kurt smiled and gave his daughter a kiss before walking out into the hallway. When Katie knew her father was out of earshot, Katie patted the bed and Jack hopped up. She held the old dog's face in her hands and watched as a strange golden light was emitted from her hands. Instantly, the dog perked up...just like magic.

**Something's going on with Katie...only time can tell us what!**


	6. Chapter 5

Kurt rushed around the kitchen trying to grab all of the papers he would be needing for his meeting with Stan. Katie was already up, getting ready for school, but Bella was still asleep. Her asthma was really affecting her. She barely got any sleep anymore and had a very hard time breathing. Kurt was starting to doubt whether or not the medication the doctor had prescribed was actually working. If she wasn't better in a few days, Kurt was taking her back to the doctor.

"Daddy, if we don't hurry, I'm going to be late for the bus." Katie said, already standing by the door with her backpack slung over her shoulders.

"I know, I know." Kurt muttered, as he shoved the last few papers into his bag. Katie rolled her eyes. Her Daddy was always late. Her Dad was the one who actually had the ability to manage their time. She walked back down the hallway to grab her forgotten book in her bedroom. Mrs. Rodriguez would give her a detention if she forgot it again.

When she was walking, she heard the small whines of her sister trying to breathe. They sounded truly awful, even painful. Katie slowly crept her way into Bella's room, where the six year old was trying, and failing, to get some rest. Her chest wasn't rising and falling like someone who was breathing normally, it stuttered and moved at odd intervals. Katie could stand seeing her sister in pain. She took a deep breath and placed her hands over her sister's chest. A bright golden light was emitted from her hands and Katie watched as her sister's breathing began to stabilize.

Kurt, finally ready, went in search of his daughter. "Katie! Let's go!" He walked down the hallway and saw a strange light in Bella's room. As he walked closer to see what the source of the light way, it slowly began to dim away. Kurt walked into the six year old's room and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary; nothing that would make that kind of light. The only think Kurt noticed was that the Jack and Jill bathroom door that Katie and Bella shared was open slightly.

"Dad! Let's go!" Kurt heard. He looked around one last time, before kissing Bella on the head. He was pleasantly surprised to see she was breathing a bit better. The poor girl needed some rest. After, Kurt hurried to the kitchen and grabbed his bag. Normally, Katie would just walk to the bus stop, but unfortunately it was pouring outside, meaning Kurt would have to drive her. They both ran out to the car, trying their best not to get completely soaked. Once in the car, Kurt started the engine and immediately turned on the heat before backing out of the driveway.

"I'm going to need you to watch Bella after school for like a half an hour. ." Kurt told his daughter. "Grandma is finally going out with one of her friends. I'll be home around three."

"Okay," Katie replied, taking a look down at her ipod. Her dads had yet to let her get an actual cellphone.

"I appreciate all of your help. You're really being so good through this whole thing between me and your Dad…" Kurt added. Katie didn't say anything. Mostly because she knew she wasn't. She missed her Dad terribly and would honestly do anything to be with him in New York instead of Lima. A minute later, the big yellow school bus pulled up and Katie got out of the car without a word of goodbye. "I love you!" Kurt called, even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply. He simply shrugged it off. He was used to Katie's moodiness. Plus, he had a meeting to get to.

Kurt drove downtown to the local diner. He parked the car and then went inside. Kurt looked around and then finally found Stan's smiling face waiting for him in one of the red rubber booths. "Kurt! You made it!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I had to drop my daughter off at the bus stop." Kurt replied as he took a seat.

"So, have you gotten a chance to consider my offer?" Stan asked.

"I have-I-" Kurt stuttered before getting cut off by Stan.

"I sense your hesitation." he began. "But I've got something that I think you'll like. There's a car dealership want to shoot an ad for the paper. It's real high class stuff with models and everything. They want a writer and a photographer...and someone with a real eye for fashion. And, I think you'll be perfect for the job."

"Really? This seems like a big deal." Kurt said. "Are you sure you want me to do it? It's my first assignment."

"Oh, most definitely!" Stan replied. "If anyone can get this done, I know you can." he added, laying his hand softly on Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed. Even at Vogue, no one had put this much faith into him.

"Well, I guess, I'm in then." Kurt replied.

"Great!" Stan exclaimed. "The shoot starts in a few hours. But, you'll need to get there early to set up...so around 3." Kurt sighed. Three o'clock wouldn't work.

"I-I don't think I can get there at 3." Kurt replied. "My daughter gets out of school and I have a six year old at home."

"I can pick up the girls and bring them to the shoot." Stan offered. "I'm sure they'll love it!"

"Oh, would you really do that?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely." the man replied. Kurt smiled widely and wrote down his address for Stan.

"Thank you so much once again!" Kurt said.

"Believe me it's no problem." Stan replied. "Anything for my new writer." he added with a wink. After that, Kurt left to head to the shoot. Stan killed sometime at the office before heading to his car around 2:45. He typed the address into the gps on his phone and headed over to Kurt's house. When he got there, he was surprised at what he saw. There was a line of children, all carrying animals, in the front yard. Next to that line, there was a large sign. It read, "1 Dollar A Pet!" Stan wondered what that could possibly mean. As he pondered that thought, a little girl with a large rabbit in a basket walked by.

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing here? What are all of these kids doing here?" Stan asked.

"Katie Anderson-Hummel! She can heal animals!" The little girl exclaimed. "She's going to make Mr. Ears all better." she added gesturing to the white and black rabbit before running away. Stan grinned at the sight. This was interesting and something people needed to hear about. Now, this was a story...

**Stan is such a meddler...**


End file.
